Laxus' Mistake
by FeatherPhoenix
Summary: Battle of Fairy Tail AU / FRAXUS / When Freed first goes to talk to Laxus, the Lightning attack barely misses him, but what if he had been hit. My take on what would have happened, established fraxus, WARNING: OOC!Laxus and general OOC /LightningRuneVerse


**/Author's Note : Hello, this is my first story ever, so I hope you like it, please read and review /**

"These people are our friends, Laxus! The game is over! Just give up." cried Freed, hoping to make his mate see some sense, to end the insanity. Hope sparked as he saw Laxus turning, but it died when he saw an expression of pure rage on his face. "Are you disobeying me?" Bellowed Laxus as he sent a bolt of Lightning towards Freed.

Freed's eyes widened as he saw the bolt coming straight at him, no time to evade it he braced for the impact, knowing this could very well mean his death. White hot searing pain went through him as the lightning struck, agony overruled all his senses as he collapsed on the floor.

Meanwhile in the Guild

Makarov had just finished explaining what was going on while the girls were statues, when the runes changed again:

"Laxus defeats Freed"

Confusion ran through the group, did Laxus just attack one of his own?

"What are you doing, Laxus?" Makarov muttered. closing his eyes, hoping the Rune Mage was still alive, knowing Laxus' true power.

Suddenly there was a purple glow as the runes collapsed.

"HA! The barrier is gone!" Natsu yelled, "Laxus, here I come!"

"Hey! Wait up! I want a shot at that bastard too!" Yelled Gajeel.

Together they took off towards the cathedral.

Back in the Cathedral

Laxus stood staring at the collapsed Rune Mage, _What have I done?_ He had hurt the one person who stood by him no matter what, the only one who truly, unconditionally loved him and, most importantly, the only one Laxus has ever loved.

He slowly made his way over to Freed's fallen form. As he got closer he began inspecting the damage, he could clearly see where his lightning hit him, the wound on his stomach still smoldering.

He dropped to his knees and took Freed's head in his lap, "Oh Freed, I'm so sorry," tears falling from his eyes as he held his green haired lover close, "I never wanted you to get hurt. Please be okay, please. I love you, I'm sorry."

"I'm gonna get there first!" Natsu yelled.

"In your dreams! Hot Head! I'm gonna get there first!" Called Gajeel back.

The cathedral already in sight, the two dragon slayers picked up their pace as they raced towards the door.

"Alright, Laxus! Fight me! I'm all revved up!" Natsu shouted as he threw the door of its hinges, followed closely by Gajeel, both ready for a fight.

But both froze in their tracks as they took in the sight in front of them. Laxus, not even looking up at the noise, was holding an unconscious Freed in his arms. But what shocked them the most was that Laxus was crying, they had never seen the man so emotional and it unnerved them.

"Laxus?" Natsu asked in an unusual timid voice.

This made Laxus look up, remorse written clearly on his face , "I'm sorry, it was all my fault. But don't blame them, please, just help him." he pleaded, desperate as he felt Freed's pulse weaken.

At this Gajeel sensed the urgency in the situation, "We need to take him to the Guild, he needs medical attention." He went to take Freed from Laxus' arms, but his movement was stopped by a growl coming from Laxus, making him back off again, realization dawning on his face, "I'm not gonna take him away from you, he's yours. But we need to get him to the Master. So you're gonna have to carry him. But we need to hurry."

Natsu was surprised. He had never heard Gajeel speak so friendly , but it seemed to be the right thing to say as Laxus gathered Freed in his arms and picked him up. Together they made their way back towards the Guild.

********************************** TIME LAPSE ************************************

"He's gonna be okay" Mirajane said as she came out of the infirmary, "He's going to need a lot of help the next few weeks, he can't do any heavy lifting and needs a lot of rest."

Laxus looked at her, tears gathering in his eyes, "Can I see him?" she smiled softly, "Of course." She stepped aside to let him in. He hurried inside, but stopped at the sight of those startling blue eyes open and looking back at him. "Freed" Laxus breathed, relieved to see him awake, but also afraid. Was he going to send him away? Was he still welcome?

All his doubts disappeared when Freed reached out his hand, motioning him to come closer. He looked deathly pale and had dark circles under his eyes, his hand shook a bit as Laxus grasped it.

"Oh Freed, I'm sorry. This shouldn't have happened, none of this should have happened. I don't know what I was thinking, this was all a stupid plan. I should have listened to you. Can you ever forgive me?" Laxus was close to tears again, he cursed inwardly at the display of weakness only Freed could bring out in him.

"Laxus, it's okay, _I'm okay_." Freed smiled softly, "You lost yourself, I do not blame you. There is nothing to forgive."

"But I hurt you!" Laxus Protested.

"Laxus, stop this! Yes, you hurt me, but I'm still alive. "

"I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't even be allowed in. " Laxus said, standing up and started to leave, but just as he reached for the door he was stopped by a sound of something hitting the floor followed by a sudden exclamation of pain from Freed. He turned around again to find Freed on the floor next to his bed, his face twisted in an expression of pain, "Please, Laxus, don't leave me." his voice was barely audible, but Laxus heard anyway and hurried back to help Freed back on the bed.

"Freed, you fool, what were you thinking? You need to stay in bed, you need rest."

"But you were going to leave. You can't leave me, please don't leave me, I love you." Freed begged, tears in his eyes. Laxus wondered what he had done to deserve someone as wonderful as Freed, "I won't leave you, " Laxus Promised , "I promise you." He kissed Freed softly on the lips and rested their foreheads together.

**/That's it for now, Thanks for reading, please review, ^_^ /**


End file.
